tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grail Table
'Grail Table: The Wish-Granting Seat '(杯几・願いを授与座, Haiki: Negai o Juyoza) is the first Noble Phantasm of Merlin, based on his design and construction of the Round Table, which he modelled after the Grail Table. Activating the Noble Phantasm summons a single seat, despite the name. Said seat is known as '"Siege Perilous" '(シエジ ペリリューアス, Shieji Periryūasu), a seat reserved for the knight who would be successful in the quest for the Holy Grail, as such, it possesses traces of the true Holy Grail, allowing Merlin to have a single wish granted for him by the Grail Table, limited to once every 24 hours, in addition to several other limitations and conditions. Unlike the True Holy Grail, the Grail Table is "imperfect", as such it cannot grant any wish without limit, it cannot alter reality, it cannot kill, it cannot bring the dead, change the past or future, it cannot do acts of "God". Its usage is for a supplement, even amidst combat, and when it is activated, time halts, leaving Merlin only 10 seconds to have his wish granted, otherwise the Siege Perilous vanishes, essentially wasted until another 24 hours pass. The extend of the Grail Table's wish-granting power goes from healing severe wounds, including re-attaching torn limbs, closing wounds, healing people in a certain radius back to 100%, albeit it includes foes as well. It is capable of creating weaponry out of thin air, as long as it is an existing weapon within time that Merlin is familiar with, this extends to the likes of Excalibur, or even Caliburn, however, even if he does, they cannot be mimicked to perfection, and are infact possessing only half of the original's power, at times even a quarter, before shattering like a normal weapon. But when facing, and witnessing the power of another Servant's Noble Phantasm, Merlin can wish for a replica of the Noble Phantasm, and as long as said Noble Phantasm is a weapon, and not a Reality Marble, or a conceptual power, it can be done, but much like before, it wouldn't possess the original power, only a quarter or half, before shattering. The Grail Table is capable of negating the power of other Noble Phantasms, however, this only applies for those that are a rank closer to its own, or lower, anything twice as high is completely immune to being negated, and even then, the negation is very temporary, leaving an open window of vulnerability for only a few brief minutes, or even seconds. In terms of offensive power, while the Grail Table cannot ''directly ''be involved in defeating or killing Merlin's foe, it ''can ''however grant him a "power" that can be used once against a foe. Once more, it is unable of granting a power that can bring the dead, instantly annhilate or kill anything, control space or time, or incur acts that are considered on the realm of "God", as such, while effective in a tight spot, they aren't to be relied on, as Merlin even states it should only be used as a last resort, when nothing else is guaranteed to help. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Noble Phantasms